


Flowers For A Ghost

by LilyAnson



Series: The Long Road Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cured Crowley, Divergent Timelines, Human Crowley, Implied Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Sided Conversations, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Trials of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing everyone he's ever cared about Crowley visits a friend.  Usually he visits once a week but sometimes it's hard to go home.  When that happens he visits more often.</p><p>Spoilers for for up to 8x23 Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> _You disappear with all your good intentions_  
>  _And all I am is all I could not mention_  
>  _Like who will bring me flowers when it's over_  
>  _And who will give me comfort when it's cold_  
>  ~Thriving Ivory - Flowers For A Ghost

“I know, I’m early again,” Crowley said sitting down on the bench. “It’s just hard to go home sometimes. Besides, I brought you more flowers.” Crowley smiled. “Sam would hate them you know?” He shook his head. “Of course you know. I’ve told you that how many times already? So Gina was out sick. The lady that was filling in for her was nice enough, though. She asked me if the flowers were for someone special.”

Crowley smiled lightly as he set the flowers down on the bench next to him. 

“Of course I didn’t tell her they were for you. Just a wink and a smirk, you know the drill by now I’m sure. It’s not like I don’t repeat myself often enough. I can just picture Dean rolling his eyes.”

Crowley frowned.

“If anyone could have helped him it would have been you, but then you know that. If I haven’t said it enough I’m sure Sam has. By the way how is he doing? Probably better now, I suppose. I can just picture the reunion. Those two always were inseparable. Before you start, yes I still blame myself, no you aren’t going to change my mind. It’s been thirty-four years and you haven’t changed my mind yet.”

Crowley lapsed into silence. It seemed like he did that more and more often. He figured if anyone would understand it would be her.

“In other news, Ben got married. I suppose you already knew that but I like to make sure you’re up to date on everything. They looked happy. She kind of looks like you. Well, you have to squint a little,” Crowley said smiling. “Hopefully I’ll still be around to see them have children. I’m pretty sure I don’t have much time left. Old age isn't really all it's cracked up to be. Never thought I'd ever have to worry about that,” Crowley said shaking his head.

Crowley absently chewed on his lower lip for a while.

“Tell Sam thank you for me? And don’t forget to call him a moron. Yes, yes. Second chances and all that.” 

Crowley waved a hand dismissively.

“Stupid Moose,” Crowley grumbled. “There’s second chances and then there’s common sense. The world needed him.” Crowley paused. “I needed him,” he whispered.

Crowley paused trying to remember if he had forgotten to tell her anything. Nothing sprang to mind.

“I suppose I should go home. As always, you’ve been lovely company. I hope I haven’t bored you too much.”

Standing Crowley reached down and picked up the flowers. He stood for a few more seconds staring at the stone in front of him. Bending slightly he dropped the flowers on top of her grave. 

“Until next time, Lisa.”

Shoving his hands into his pockets he made his way out of the cemetery.


End file.
